The Butterfly In The Silk
by User.TheDramaticArtist6172016
Summary: Ethan Alistar Evans faces new challenges each day going by the days. What the future has in store for Alistar is not a happy ending. Rated M for future chapters, swearing, blood,smut,and rape.


Some say that love is a deep feeling of affection. Being in love is something that one would be fond of but would never reach. The questions still remain intact deep within my mind. Love is said to be a feeling of deep romantic or sexual sensation to someone given by someone. Caring for someone means I will always be around when he has nightmares, when he can't sleep.

There are seven types of love liking, companionate, empty, romantic, infatuation, consummate, and fatuous.

 **1\. Liking**

Characterized by high Intimacy but no commitment or passion. Sternberg says that this is friendship where one enjoys the company of another but does not feel sexually passionate toward them or indeed feel any long-term commitment to them as one would with a family member.

 **2\. Companionate Love**

Long term romantic relationships tend toward Companionate Love. There is Intimacy and Commitment but no sexual passion. Most people feel Companionate love toward their family members. There is more commitment than in a simple friendship. Feeling companionate love for a person does not stop you being annoyed or irritated by that person. Indeed, that irritation and resentment can often be the cause of the loss of passion. Often cantankerous older couples have strong companionate love for each other even though they argue all the time.

 **3\. Empty Love**

In empty love there is commitment but no passion or intimacy. Relationships where couples are leading separate lives under the same roof. A relationship can slip toward Empty Love when a couple stay together for family reasons.

 **4\. Fatuous Love**

Commitment and Passion with no Intimacy are the hallmarks of Fatuous Love. When a couple fall in love seemingly instantly and marry with haste they will often find themselves in the trouble of Fatuous Love. Without intimacy or friendship the reality of the dream life that the couple thought they would lead can come as a shock. The relationship can still make it but it will be hard work since the couple don't really know each other.

 **5\. Infatuation**

Infatuation is love at first sight. It's passion without intimacy or commitment which explains why it can dissapear as suddenly as it appeared. The reality of life with another human being is very hard on Infatuation. There's nothing wrong with Infatuation as a starting point in a relationship, many relationships start that way but the relationship won't last unless it can become grounded in some Intimacy and/or Commitment. This helps to explain why our passion cools after a while - it has to in order to enable to relationship to survive.

 **6\. Romantic Love**

This is the one we think we all want, passion and intimacy bound up together. Passionate love gives us that sensation of "fusion" with our lovers so that we seem to become one. Unfortunately it isn't grounded in commitment. As described by Dr Sternberg Romantic Love is a whirlwind of intense emotion and bonding but it can fall apart if the emotional high is not maintained through a lack of commitment or stickability.

 **7\. Consummate Love**

According to Dr Sterngerg this is the "perfect" form of love that can be found right in the center of the triangle. In it Intimacy, Commitment and Passion are all equally strong. This is the true love that can last the whole lives of the couple and allow them to survive the inevitable ups and downs of life. A couple experiencing Consummate Love can truly say that their lover is their best friend. They are true life-partners, committed, passionate and intimate with each other.

Being the idiot I was many years ago was something some could of avoided or dodged along the way. At the time, many people would be at each other's throats as children watched in fear of what may happen next. Couples would always be disagreeing with one another's ideas and protest to the name of their god as they spit at each other's faces like the wild animals they are. Having no sense of security, no home to keep you warm and safe, no one to feed you or to love you in the ways of the past. People back then wouldn't care if they didn't know you, they would say "Good Morning." or, "Good Afternoon." In that world, my mind would only come to ease and only i would know what is to come next.

Who am I to be discriminating the tool of love? It's only a mere judgement some might share with an open, broken heart. A broken heart that never was fully developed mentally. Revealing the sadistic memories and facts of the dream of the life. What's its true meaning? Life is the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death. One's life is the period between the birth and death of a living thing, especially a human being. It is by quote _"the origins of the life of the currently living."  
_


End file.
